zodiac_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of childhood
Warrior of the Nostalgic Zodiac Code name: The Critic Name: Onesimus Caradog Değirmenci Civilian Alias: Nostaglia Critic Jr. Age: 16 Race: Caucasian Species: Current occupation: Internet reviewer, a Critic Comedian or a Criticdean Current place of work: Eyes: Sea Green Hair: Auburn Height: 5'5 Weight: 120 lbs Chinese Zodiac: Greek Zodiac: Personal History Not much is known about The Critic other than the host has managed to retain their child-like sense of wonder and imagination. As one of the newly awakened Zodiacs this Nostalgia Zodiac has some big shoes to fill. This Zodiac is unique in that instead summoning door and grabbing a weapon, the dragged into a door and spat out into new form. For their body is digitized and reformatted to bare resemblance and abilities of those they emulate. Nostaglic Show Listing Weapons 01 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Weapon App: Cowabunga turtle power! Tmnt series.jpg giphy6.gif giphy7.gif 02 He-man and the masters of the universe Weapon App: The power sword and by the power of Grayskull He-man.jpeg giphy9.gif 03 Thundercats Weapon App: Feel the magic, hear the roar for Thundercats are loose Thundercats2011 GWC.jpg thundercats-ho-o.gif 04 Lunatics Unleashed Weapon App: Arm yourself with the powers of the Looney Tune's descendants 3044130-9237740878-tumbl.jpg 3570528-8833140228-35673.gif 3570558-5128556359-9RmIL.gif 3570707-7148099015-35683.gif 3570541-9023023012-w7TGy.gif 3570797-4142131687-35684.gif 3570836-8574763204-35686.gif 3570838-8886728676-35686.gif 3570854-9237321610-j9gWy.gif 05 Double Dragon Weapon App: The twins swords with Dragon claws wield the power of Might and Right Double Dragon.jpeg cartoon5.gif 06 Mummies Alive Weapon App: Draw the power of ancient Egypt Mummies2.jpg tumblr_lyncpaOath1qzlc6io1_250.gif tumblr_lyncpaOath1qzlc6io2_250.gif tumblr_lyncpaOath1qzlc6io3_250.gif tumblr_lyncpaOath1qzlc6io4_250.gif 07 C.O.W.BOYS of Moo Mesa Weapon App: The Cow of the West tumblr_n15hqxNDMJ1rxjb1zo1_540.jpg tumblr_n0gacfXMhv1s82c3do1_500.gif 08 Street Sharks Weapon App: It's Jaw-esome 3014651-shark1 omegaman20.png tumblr_mopniuXXX81s44vbgo3_r3_500.gif giphy10.gif street-sharks-o.gif 09 Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys Weapon App: The universe is about to have have monkey wrench thrown at it Captain-simian-space-monkeys.jpg tumblr_m655ck7gHT1rz73h5o1_1280.jpg 10 Samurai Pizza cats Weapon App: A fully functioning, cybernetic, technologically advanced team of superheroes... and NOBODY'S got a flashlight? Rat rage samurai pizza cats by robaato-d68606l.png tumblr_n6by7jj4gv1rz63nbo1_500.gif 11 Road Rovers Weapon App: Let's Hit the Road wallpaper_road_rovers_by_apmaddog-d3awmve.jpg tumblr_mi2jqgDYPC1qhjbxeo1_400.gif 12 Biker mice from Mars Weapon App: "RAT?!!" "My mama didn't raise no stinkin' rat! UNDERSTAND?!!" Biker Mice from Mars 002.jpg tumblr_lq71au98px1qko4x4o1_r1_500.gif 13) The Critic When this is accessed the Critic's body is consumed by streams of data in binary form that reforms into an exoskeleton that completely covers his flesh. Growing in height making about 8'9 standing clad in armor suited for Japanese Anime. Like the other Zodiac warriors the chosen only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with streams of flame filling around them. As the chosen warrior's fail safe the true form of the The Nostalgia Critic will consume the warrior allowing it to capture and consume it's pray to gain strength. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by The Plot Hole himself forcing the Nostalgia Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. \ Main Weapon: Nostalgia Tablet A special smart phone tablet that serves as communications device as well as means to summon apps which take physical presence in the real world following the laws of Cartoon Physics. Unlike other Zodiac warriors it allows the warrior to take on a weapon from the 'app' chosen or take on a 'parody' form. Parody form emulates a form fitting the app chosen while at the same time in a humours manner. This form will always have the key items of the second day weapon the 'Nostalgia tie', hat, and, beard with the glasses optional. Special apps: Gun app Paint brush app Zoom app Hammer Space app Cosplay ap Play back app Fastward app Slow motion app Chase music app Pause Identity theft prevention app. Second weapon: Nostalgia tie: It seves as mult-tool able to adjust it's size and shape to best suit the app. Main usage is as a third limb or whip. Nephilim Power Fourth Walling/Big Lip Aligator Moment: The ability to treat reality with cartoon physics by addressing the fact he knows he is a form of entertainment of a higher power. As long as his actions in some way entertain the higher power he is able to slight bend reality with his indepth knowledge of it's inner workings. Being able to look back at one's past as if he read it out of a comic book and use that information in mid battle. tumblr_mxcrpuBLJg1s46koto5_250.gif giphy.gif giphy3.gif giphy4.gif giphy5.gif tumblr_n08g1911QX1s46koto7_250.gif tumblr_mc0do4xiod1rxyld0o1_1280.png Key notes: 1. Only the Critic and the champions of the 12 spirits of his Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Gaia or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only the Critic can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon is removed from his hand it will return to tablet to be summoned again __FORCETOC__ Category:Warriors Category:Nostalgic Category:People Powered Category:Nephilim